Summer Belongs to You (song)
Summer Belongs to You is a song from the special episode "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", performed when the group returns home. It is sung by Phineas, Isabella and Candace. Scenes from "Rollercoaster", Go, Go, Phineas, Backyard Beach, Queen of Mars, Gitchee Gitchee Goo, I Love You Mom, S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants), My Chariot, Shooting Star Milkshake Bar, Gotta Make Summer Last and Gimme a Grade are shown at the end of the song. Lyrics Notes: *Lines in are made louder so one would hear Candace and Jeremy over the lines in . *Lines in are not included in the Best LIVE Tour Ever! version. *Lines in were changed in the Best LIVE Tour Ever! version. *Lines in are only included the the Best LIVE Tour Ever! version. Phineas: It's been a long, long day And there were moments when I doubted Isabella: That we'd ever reach the point Where we could laugh and sing about it Phineas and Isabella: Now the sun has set on this, Another extraordinary day And when it comes around again You know I'll say Tell me whatcha wanna do today All we need is a place to start If we have heart, we'll make it 'Cause we're not messing around (we're not messing around) Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it I know we can really take it To the limit before the sun goes down Yes, it's true Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you Candace: All right, I'm taking a verse. Phineas: Be my guest. That though I've often thought of you As just a nuisance and a bother Today I can't imagine Having better little brothers And you gotta believe in something So today I believed in you And you came through, we made it I've never been so proud Phineas: Never been so proud Candace: I know at first it seemed implausible But we accomplished the impossible Now there's something that I've got to say out loud Phineas: Yes it's true Phineas, Isabella and Candace: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby Phineas and Isabella: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Whatever you want to do, you make the rules You got the tools to see it through Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it We'll change your point of view Summer belongs to you! Gallery |name= }} Background Information * This song is so far the longest on Phineas and Ferb that has been in an episode. * This is the first song from the series with a length of at least three minutes, the average length of a pop song. * Ferb and other characters randomly appear and disappear from out of nowhere during the song. * In the soundtrack version, although Candace and Jeremy's dialogue lines are muted out, Jeremy can still be heard saying "Hey!" if one listens closely. * "The world's a stage" is similar to "all the world's a stage," a famous analogy from Shakespeare's As You Like It. * Jove is another name for the Roman god Jupiter, whose Greek name is Zeus. "By Jove" is a non-blasphemous exclamation, comparable to "by gosh" or "by golly." ** "By Jove, I think she's got it!" is also a line from the musical My Fair Lady. * Danny Jacob and Olivia Olson sing the demo guide track. * A small part of the song's instrumental part is similar to the beginning of You Can't Stop the Beat from the Broadway musical/film adaptation of Hairspray. * In this song, it is shown that Candace and Jeremy's relationship, and Isabella and Phineas's relationship were becoming visibly closer. * In the Chinese/Taiwanese version one bit of Candace's verse is sung by Olivia Olson, who voices Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. * Right before the song starts, Irving appears as a cameo behind Phineas. Jenny, Django, Coltrane, and the unknown blond Fireside Girl appear during the song also. * This is one of the rare moments Candace has shown physical affection for Ferb. She tousled his hair when she was singing. (She also hugged him when they were singing Come Home Perry and Technology vs. Nature.) * The music video was number 3 overall in the Radio Disney Music Countdown for 2010. * The song was nominated and won "Best Song on a TV Series" for the 2010 Toonzone Awards. * This song is played on stage in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! with some of the words and singers changed for the song that closes out the production. * This song proves that all the Fireside Girls plus Buford and Baljeet can play the trumpet. Errors * When Phineas and Isabella switch places at the start, the bottom of Phineas's right shoe and Isabella's left shoe are transparent. * When Jenny and Stacy dance while Phineas and Isabella get on the stage to start singing the chorus, Isabella's hair is almost completely missing when the screen turns red. * In certain parts, Adyson's hair is black instead of brown. * Twice in a row, when Candace is singing her part, Ginger's shirt collar is orange instead of red. * When Phineas and Isabella sing, "Yes it's true" Isabella's mouth doesn't move. * When Phineas helps Isabella out of the rollercoaster car leaving Ferb still sitting in the car, they run to a set of microphones, going to the first two. However in the next shot, they are at the last two and Ferb appears out of nowhere at the third. Songwriters * Dan Povenmire * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Martin Olson * Danny Jacob Continuity *When Ferb says, "Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby," it is similar to the way he says it in Gitchee Gitchee Goo, only the tune is higher-pitched and reversed. *This is the 6th time Isabella sings on her own at least once. The other times are In the Mall from "The Magnificent Few", The Ballad of Badbeard (song) from the episode of the same name, Where Did We Go Wrong? and Danville for Niceness from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", and City of Love from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *Buford pushes the front of the rollercoaster to the stage with Phineas, Ferb and Isabella inside it. *Candace and Jeremy had their first kiss during this song, in broadcast order for many countries. In production order and Latin America, this is their second attempt at a kiss after "Split Personality". *The line "There's a world of possibilities outside your door" may be be a reference to "Rollercoaster" where one of the last lines is "There's a world of possibilities". References See Also * "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" * [[Summer Belongs to You (song)/Multilanguage|Multilanguage Summer Belongs to You]] * List of songs es:Tuyo el verano es! (canción) vi:Summer Belongs to You (bài hát) de:Sommer macht Riesenspaß nl:De Zomer is van Jou (lied) pl:Lato to wrażeń moc (piosenka) pt-br:O Verão é Pra Você Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob